


Allez vous faire foutre... tous les trois.

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherigan - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Français | French, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Ce n'était plus une insulte cette fois, mais une invitation. Charles et Erik retrouvent Logan au bar pour une soirée des plus intéressantes.  [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Allez vous faire foutre... tous les trois.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowTralala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Flo'w, cette première tentative de Cherigan est pour toi. Parce que je sais comme tu _apprécies _Hugh.__

«  Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux… » Le ton était clairement celui d'une insulte.

Toujours est-il qu'un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, Charles et Erik repassent au bar. Charles s'y accoude avec une force née de l'habitude quand il semble être pourtant être le genre d'homme qu'on imagine dans un fauteuil au coin du feu dans un pub anglais, Erik, impérial, demande un Gibson. Le mutant fumeur de havanes est toujours là, comme s'il avait passé l'après-midi ici. Pour tout dire, il a passé l'après-midi ici.

« Vous avez pas compris, allez vous faire foutre tous les deux... » Cette fois-ci le message est accompagné d'un rictus et c'est plus une proposition qu'une insulte. Ce à quoi Erik répond pour Charles et lui après consultation télépathique : «  Mais avec plaisir. Nous vous suivons. »

Le mutant se relève du tabouret où il semblait scotché et les entraînent vers une petite chambre miteuse au-dessus du bar. La moquette qui fut un jour beige est brûlée en plusieurs endroits mais personne ne s'attarde sur les détails. Ils ont beaucoup mieux à faire. Un nouvel amant à découvrir, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Charles aime son air sauvage, brutal, animal presque.

La barbe qui lui mange les joues est tout simplement délicieuse...Si Erik s'en laissait pousser une... Il songe si fort qu'Erik lui répond un « N'y pense même pas... » mais rapidement, l’image mentale change, et le métallokinésiste imagine ce qu’il pourrait faire, les cuisses pâles de son amant couverte du feu de sa barbe, le marquant et le faisant sien avec force.

Chacun se deshabille, on ne se connait pas encore assez pour laisser un autre le faire, mais cela n'empêche pas le métallokinésiste de s'amuser avec la fermeture éclair du télépathe comme il en à l'habitude lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux. Charles s'installe dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé et regarde les deux hommes s'installer sur le lit. Aujourd'hui, il veut simplement profiter du spectacle.

Le corps buriné et couvert d'une épaisse toison noire de leur nouvel ami contre le corps pâle aux muscles secs de son Erik, le baiser sauvage et furieux qu'ils échangent alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquent sans douceur, les mains de l'un qui s'agrippent aux fesses de l'autre. Ce n'est pas faire l'amour, c'est une lutte sans merci pour savoir qui aura le dessus alors qu'ils roulent sur le lit. Les ressorts gémissent, les deux hommes aussi.

Les lèvres d'Erik se retroussent en un sourire et il mord violemment l'épaule de leur nouvel ami... Logan. Le cri qui résonne dans la pièce est celui d'un animal. Charles est passablement excité de les voir ainsi se besogner. Il meurt d'envie de goûter le membre ferme d'Erik qui se réveille d'entres les boucles cuivrées où il dormait, mais le sexe épais de l'autre mutant le fait saliver.

Trop, beaucoup trop de choix.

Heureusement, la nuit est encore jeune et Charles plein d'imagination.


End file.
